Chase Davenport
Nhase William "Chase" Davenport is a super-smart bionic superhuman, a main character in Elite Force Adventures, and former member of the Elite Force. He is known for a very weird dating life. His primary portrayers are William Brent and Jeremy Kent Jackson as an adult. Biography Season 1 Chase was seen in the beginning of Elite Force Adventures doing brain teasers, until Bree came from Mission Command saying how there was an attack, and that Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar were apparently dead. They went to The Lab in California to restrategize. Bree got every single bionic ability, and Chase got the ability to generate electricity. Afterwards, they found out that Roman and Riker were in Holiday Park, and so they went there. After defeating them, Bree got a text from Skylar, saying that she and Kaz made it out alive. Back in Centium City, Bree found out that Oliver was alive as well, he was just internally damaged from the attack in Mission Command, and it's taking him a couple of days to recover. Therefore, they made a deal Bree and Chase will go on missions, while Skylar and Kaz take care of Oliver, until he recovers. Bree told this plan to Chase later in that episode. One day later, Bree tells Chase that something is going on in the Pyramids in Egypt, so they have to take care of it. When they get there, Chase does a bionic scan of the pyramid, showing that someone is coming out, which turns out to be a pharaoh. Unknown to them, the pharaoh was actually Riker, and they never really defeated Roman and RIker in Holiday Park, those were just androids of Roman and Riker. After a fight, Bree super-speeds to the Bionic Academy to get Leo so he can extract the pharaoh's powers. Meanwhile, Chase stays in Egypt, and sees that the pharaoh looked exactly like Riker, so he took a picture of him to show it to Bree later on. After the pharaoh's powers were extracted, Bree and Chase stayed in Egypt for about 15 minutes and looked at the pyramids. After that, they went back to Centium City, where Bree got a call from Skylar that Oliver fully recovered. At the end of the episode, Bree and Chase share a high-five. Elite Force Adventures: Arrested Development Season 1 In Season 1, Chase had to take the reigns of the floundering Davenport Industries after Donald was arrested for stealing funds and defrauding investors. He also had to help his family adjust to a new, less glamorous life. This included helping his family attempt to find work as well as helping Bree with her failing marriage to Kaz. All the while, Michael attempted to support his son Donald Chase through high school and the oddities that his family brought to their lives. Season 2 In Season 2, Chase stepped down as president of Davenport Industries to appease the board, as he was under investigation for assisting Donald in escaping prison. He continued to really run the company while Adam took the glory of being president. He also helped hide Donald in the bionic academy's roof level, while they attempted to figure out a legal solution to the "light treason" and fraud charges against him. Season 3 In Season 3, Chase continued to run Davenport Industries (once again as president) and prepare for Donald's upcoming trial. While investigating his father's claim that he was set up by a British syndicate, Chase meets and falls in love with the lovely Cindy Robbie, whom he nearly married until he discovers she is not who she seems. While searching through family memorabilia, Chase discovers his legal birth name is Nhase due to a typo on his birth certificate. Chase, Adam, and Leo travel to Iraq and discover that Donald was set up by the CIA via a British syndicate to build bionic academies to monitor the Iraqi president. Donald is exonerated and Chase is made the rightful president of D.I., before he decides to abscond to Cabo with his son. Season 4 Chase sells his remaining shares of D.I. to Bridget to form Chase D. Industries and to finish development on Davenport Estates. When the housing market collapses and the mailman dies, Chase moves in with his son at UC Mission Creek. He is kicked out of the dorm and temporarily moves to Phoenix but comes back and lives at Davenport Tower.After appearing in an issue of Altitude in-flight magazine, Chase meets with Michael J. Fox, who wants to make a movie about the financial collapse. Chase then meets Rebel and takes a liking to her. He tries to get his family members' signatures for the Untitled Chase D. Project. (but some of them he rips up out of pettiness.} Chase assumed Rebel was Michael's mistress, not daughter. When he asked Michael to let her go, he nearly tried to cover by saying he thought they were in love with each other regardless. Michael then swore to not let Chase date Rebel. He still continued to try and even discovered that his son Donald Chase was also sleeping with her. Upset, Chase tried to get his son out of the picture rather than being the bigger man and walking away. When Donald Chase discovered this, he punched Chase in the face. Season 5 Chase ends his relationship with Rebel. After being fired from Universal, he stays at Search for two months. After the Family of the Year ceremony, Chase decides to stay and reunites with his son. Chase buys Fakeblock with the Chinese investors' money, and is confronted by Donald Chase about using Fakeblock for the wall and later fired. At Leo's trial, Chase, thinking that Tasha killed Mimi, tries to save Leo, but later starts accusing himself. It's a mistrial. At the Fakeblock unveiling, the Chinese want to buy Fakeblock, and Chase boyfights his son over it, he wins the fight and sells Fakeblock. It is revealed that the two faked the whole thing. Chase also remembers what he did on Cinco: he argued with Bridget on the staircar, did his chicken dance, fell down the stairs, ruined his shirt and changed it. Chase drives away in the staircar with Donald Chase. Everyone thinks he will come back. Personality As a teenager, Chase is often portrayed as an intelligent, mature, and responsible individual, but sometimes, he can be strict and bossy. He is sensitive to other's feelings and is caring, although he is shown to be somewhat arrogant, as he often brags about his intelligence. He possesses a childish side, such as enjoying a kids' TV program, and playing pranks. He's shown to be very brave, just like his siblings and friends who he shows a lot of care for. Chase is in extreme disbelief in the concept of superpowers because unlike his bionics, which are a product of technology that can be explainable, superpowers defy reason. As an adult, Chase is the only one in his family who has managed to stay functional and stable. He is much more responsible and hard-working, but still retains his extremely arrogant demeanor and bravery. At times, Chase behaves unethically and has a hard time listening to others. When he moves into his son's dorm, he exhibits clingy behavior, boundary issues, and a knack for emotional manipulation. He is especially critical of Jordan, often forgetting her name, and frequently referring to her as any number of random, only loosely accurate "names", including "Geranium," "Gorgon," and (with thinly-veiled disappointment) "Her?" After his family dispersed and his son moved to college, Chase began to emotionally unravel. After being "betrayed" by his son Chase continued to spiral, not caring what happened to his family. He eventually spiraled to the point of trying to sleep with the formerly-evil mother of Oliver for money and trying to steal a woman away from his own son. Abilities * Super Intelligence * Bionic Scan * Force FIeld * Telekinesis * Electricity * Geoleaping * Laser Bo Trivia * Chase is the smartest man in the world. * It is revealed in Elite Force Adventures'' that Chase has a habit of getting caught up in brain teasers.'' * Chase and Olive were married. * Chase is the chief design officer (CDO) of Davenport Industries after its reopening. This means that he will no longer be going on missions. * He is the widower of Olive Doyle after she died from ovarian cancer. * He was last seen in "The Fallout." | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Bionic Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:The Elite Force Category:Main Characters Category:Adults Category:Davenport Industries